In the Dorm
by RosieLynn
Summary: Cato and Clove share a moment alone in her dorm. Really suckish summary, i know. The story's not much better, but no flames please!


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. Suzanne Collins does. **

I lay in bed, fuming. Today in training some new girl had just waltzed into class and grabbed my knives! I wanted to kill her.

***Flashback***

I set my pack of knives down as I finish training for the day. Suddenly, a girl, probably about seventeen, walks in with a huge, cocky smile on her face. She walks right up to me and grabs my pack of knives!

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I ask in a deadly voice.

"Training. The instructor thinks I should try knives."

"Well those are _mine._"

"And I'm using them." She replies simply. I stare at her in shock and disbelief. She takes out my favorite knife, a curvy silver one with a wicked blade, and throws it at the target. It barely hits the outer ring.

She starts to brag about her 'perfect hit' but I'm already on top of her, knife in hand, ready to torture her to death. Suddenly, I'm lifted into the air and carried out by Cato. He grabs all my knifes then forces me into my dorm. I scream and yell at him the whole time, wanting to go back and kill the new girl who dare touch my knives. But I couldn't. Cato wouldn't let me. He locked my door and asked the trainers to make sure it stayed locked. I'm not getting out any time soon.

***End of Flashback***

Suddenly, my door bursts open. Reflexively, I reach for my knives but then remember Cato confiscated them. Speaking of the little bastard, there he is now, standing in my doorway with a cocky grin plastered on his face.

"Hello Clove." He says pleasantly.

"Get out." I growl.

"Ooh. Someone's in a bad mood." He says plopping down on my bed. I stare at him incredulously.

"What are you doing on my bed?"

He shrugs. "Hanging out. Oh, I brought you these. He takes my knives out of his bag and drops them on the floor. I immediately run and pick them up, examining them carefully. All seem to be in perfect condition.

I lean against a wall. "I don't know why you pulled me off of her. I could have taken her. I could have given her a slow painful death! I could have-"

"What?" He interjects. "You know you couldn't have really killed her. You'd get kicked out of training for that." He has a point, but I ignore it.

"Hey, she practically _begged _for it. She touched my knives! No one touches my knives!"

"Oh? So you'd be mad if I did…this?" Cato taunts me by picking up a knife and stroking it. I turn red with rage.

"Cato! Get your filthy mitts off my-"I gasp as I'm suddenly pressed against the wall. He holds the knife high above my head where I can see it.

"There." He drops the knife, sending it clattering to the floor. "I dropped it."

His hands are on either side of my head now, and he's leaning in seductively. "But just so you know…if I really wanted that knife…there'd be nothing you could do about it."

Before I can punch him for implying that I'm weak, he kisses me. Hard. I never saw Cato as a gentle person, and he's certainly not being gentle now! That's okay though, because I'm kissing him back just as rough. He pushes me into the wall while I grab his hair, trying to bring him closer. Eventually, he gets tired of having to lean down so much, so he picks me up under my thighs and puts my legs around his waist. I comply, wrapping myself around him tightly. He bites my lower lip and I claw at his neck, wanting more. He seems to want it too because he carries me over to my bed and lowers us both, him on top, with my legs still around his waist. He slips his tongue into my mouth, and I slip my hands under his shirt, gripping him tightly. He breaks away to nip at my neck. I take advantage of this and slip his shirt off. My fingernails dig into his back while he continues to chew on my neck. He gets to my pressure point and sucks. I moan and nibble on his chest. He growls in pleasure and rips my shirt off. His hands trace all over my body. I do the same to him. Before I knew it all our clothes were off and I was having the best night of my life.

I wake up in my room with Cato's arms wrapped around me. His head is buried in my hair. I feel him stir.

"Clove? You awake?" His voice is soft.

"Mhm." I answer sleepily.

He trails kisses up and down my neck, causing me to smile.

"Thanks for last night." I mumble.

"Trust me, it was no trouble at all." Cato said. I could feel him grin against my neck.

I turn around so I'm facing him.

"We should probably get dressed. We have training."

He nods and we get up. We put on our training outfits and walk out of my room. We earned a lot of incredulous stares from the other girls in my section of the dorm. I would be staring too. Cato and I trained hard, and tonight we spent the night in his room. It was just as good as the first.

**A/n Okay, I know this REALLY sucks, but it's three in the morning here, so no flames please. **


End file.
